To Discover Love
by Causeway.Reck
Summary: Eyes starts to confront his hidden emotions and the person they all center on shows up... with a confession. EyesxKano shonenai!


Title x to discover love;

Pairing x Eyes x Kanone

Disclaimer x Everything Spiral is Shirodaira Kyou's work (I think that's the mangaka's naime ;;;)

Comments x First fanfiction ever considered and obviously written. Second story I've ever completed. I'm more of a poetry person myself, but I enjoyed doing this! Please don't get mad at me for anything I did wrong cuz this is the first time I've ever used So Arigatou and gomen! - LaceLove

* * *

The rain was pouring violently down and the only thing sheilding Eyes Rutherford from it was the pink umbrella Rio had forced him to use as he headed from the hospital back home. Rio had rebroken one of her ribs in a viscious collision during gym at school, or so he was told. He thought of her as a little sister, and as emotionless as he seemed, he was worried about her. His long black trench coat trailed behind him then flowed onto his ankles as he stopped at the crosswalk. It was getting late and not many people were on the road. Eyes mindlessly stepped off the sidewalk and crossed the street; for some reason reminded of the time he had seen the cat get hit. 

_Why am I remembering this now? _The Brit asked himself as he stepped onto the sidewalk parallel the street. _I cross this same street almost every day._

Memories came flooding back to him as he reminisced about his childhood once again... how tears would no longer come. The painful image of Kanone crossed his mind. He had tried so hard to forget about him, convincing himself that he was gone for good; but no matter how hard he tried, his best friend wouldn't leave his thoughts. Eyes stopped as he stepped onto the sidewalk, wishing. Wishing he could cry just one more time... to know what it feels like. The silver haired boy shook his head and continued on, scorning himself for thinking such childlike thoughts. Kanone was gone, that was that. He couldn't worry about him - the other Blade Children were in need of Eyes' help and it would only distract him. He would get over it... with time.

Eyes hadn't noticed it, but he had sped up dramatically as he headed homewards. His walk was brisque and naturally graceful, but you could tell by his body position something heavy was weighing him down. Realizing he was rushing he slowed his pace until finally he stopped. The rain was falling endlessly as his blue eyes looked up to the sky. He held out his hand and the rain touched it, the raindrops felt like tears.

_Even the sky cries for the damned._ Eyes mused to himself, as he let the rain hit his uplifted face. _And yet still no tears come... Kanone... have I truly become unable to show emotion? _His hand fell limp to his side as his head drooped. Never had he felt as emotional as he did now, but he couldn't cry. Over time, everything had been pulling him deeper and deeper into a corner, suffocating him with responsibility and realization. The once aloof and calm Eyes was erupting inside with the torn emotions a normal teenager should witness. Again and again, the image of his best friend intruded his thoughts. He clutched his chest, dropping the umbrella, _The curse is active again! Every time I get stressed it gets worse... but I can't... I can't control my feelings... I'm being foolish, I can't let anyone else see this._

Eyes heard footsteps splashing in the rain towards him; he jerked his head up and stepped backwards in surprise at the person he saw before him.

"Kanone!" His British voice softly shouted. He had lost all composure the "normal" Eyes would have. The pink umbrella rolled in circles as the gentle push from the rain spun it around, Eyes and Kanone were fixed in spot, staring at eachother.

"Long time no see, Eyes." the brunette smiled, his golden eyes sparkling unknown mystery.

Eyes got himself back together and straightened out, "What are you doing here?" His voice was smooth yet sharp.

"Oh come now, is that a way to treat someone so close?" Kanone asked, laughing. "But then again, that's always been you."

Eyes picked up the umbrella and closed it, the rain had lightened up and darkness was quickly consuming the sun. He was pondering what brought Kanone here; he didn't come just to visit. Eyes found himself wishing he did though, but he pushed that thought away.

"Reminds me of way back when..." Kanone started, closing his umbrella as well.

"Kanone," Eyes said feircely, "Why are you here? Have you changed your mind?"

Kanone laughed and walked over beside Eyes, "We'll answer that question later, but I came here for another reason actually..." His smile changed from kind to dark, as he kept his golden cat-eyes firm on the silver haired teen. "I don't have anywhere to stay, so I was wondering if I could stay at your place, Eyes, you wouldn't mind?"

The prodigy's mind was reeling with different reasons Kanone could possibly want to stay at his place, his logic was blurred by a strange feeling that confused him; frusterating him even more than he was already. His small body was soaked, and he felt chilled to the bone. The door to the building suddenly appeared to be much farther away.

"Eyes?"

"What?" Eyes replied dryly as the two stopped in front of the large building Eyes' dome was upon. He was to busy struggling with his balance to open the door.

"You don't look very well, did you catch a cold?"

"I'm fine." Eyes muttered, grabbing hold of the door.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz you look terrible. Has it been you missed me that much?"

Kanone's last words were to much for Eyes, and the dizziness overwhelmed him. He started to fall through the door, but Kanone caught him before he hit the floor. Eyes was out cold. Kanone grinned cattishly and scooped the silver haired boy into his arms. "Oh dear. Looks like I overdid it." He continued up the elevator and into the dome-like house using the key in Eyes' pocket and placed him on the couch near the piano.

Kanone sat on the edge of the sofa, watching Eyes sleep. This wasn't the first time he had seen Eyes alseep, but it was unusual to see so much emotion playing across his face. "Ah, Eyes, since when have you become so soft? You haven't gotten sick since we were children. It looks as if your ice cold heart is starting to melt. Hahah, I wonder why." Kanone laughed at his little joke but when he saw Eyes' brow furrow in discomfort he became more serious. He placed his hand on the Brit's forehead: he was definitely running a fever.

Silently Kanone moved his fingers over Eyes' pale lips, then caressed his bangs letting his hand slide across his cheek. He leaned down closer to the blue eyed boy, "I came because I have a confession, Eyes." The brunette whispered in his ear, "But now's not the time." He stood, his hand lingering upon the pale face of the famous pianist as if he were resistent to leave.

The moon was full and visible, the rain clouds heading onwards to tackle another city. Kanone was searching the house for any kind of cold medicine, to no avail. "Definitely doesn't get sick often." He noted to himself, as he reverted to grabbing a cloth and soaking it with water. He needed to get Eyes' temperature down, he was dangerously hot. Kanone meandered back over the couch and placed the cool cloth on Eyes' forehead. The boy reacted only slightly, his breathing rather labored. "This is one helluva cold." Kanone muttered as he draped a blanket over the pianist's body. _I should keep my eye on him to make sure nothing happens. _The elder Blade Child thought absent mindedly as he pulled a chair up beside the couch.

Eyes found himself staring at a vase with three Japanese irises in it; one was dead and whithered, one was in perfect shape, and the other looked as though it had been burned. He heard someone whisper something to him, but all he caught was "confession". Everything was pitch black and Eyes felt as if he was falling through nothing and towards nothing... his feet quietly touched ground and he turned around to walk away but a gun was pointed straight at him. The hand holding the gun cocked and pulled -

He sat up rather quickly and silently, brushing the covers away from him. It was dark and quiet, he could hear the ticking of the clock. Looking around Eyes almost startled when he saw Kanone fast asleep in a chair beside the couch, and suddenly everything came back to him. The rain, his wish, seeing Kanone, losing conscience, his dream echoing in his head. Eyes relaxed and slouched slightly, his hands resting crisscrossed on the blanket, watching the rise and fall of Kanone's abdomen as he breathed rhythmatically. Eyes' lips twitched, but his unchanging expression remained emotionless as always. He wanted to wake him up, but at the same time felt compelled not too. Eyes quietly slid his legs over the edge of the couch, feeling drained. Frusterated with his own weakness, the Brit leaned back onto the couch tilting his head up and to the side. It was dark outside, probably somewhere around 2 or 3 in the morning. His head felt heavy and hot - the rest of his body cold. Eyes glanced at Kanone again, his blue gates to the soul showing no feelings. He stood up, fighting the rushing sensation rising to his head, but felt himself tilt sideways unable to regain his balance. He crashed into Kanone and the two went tumbling to the floor.

Eyes braced himself for the hard carpeted ground, but landed on something softer. Kanone was jerked to consciousness when Eyes fell on top of him, his face almost coming into contact with his. Their eyes met, and Kanone saw the formality of a blush visible on the pianist's pale face.

"Sorry." Eyes muttered blankly, leaning back into a sitting postion as Kanone did the same. Eyes started to stand but Kanone impulsively grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards him again.

"What a-!" Eyes started, but couldn't finish his question. Kanone's lips had met his and formed into a stolen kiss.

The pianist's eyes drooped as he complied, unable to stop himself from intertwining his hands with Kanone's. He felt himself rocked backwards slightly as Kanone leaned forwards, only releasing pressure enough for Eyes to breathe, gently and feircely. The silver haired youth's back touched the side of the couch and slid towards the floor, the brunette following after. Eyes felt all his emotions running on overdrive, his thought processing drowned out by the pleasure he was experiencing. He finally understood what this feeling was and let himself go into the arms of the one he loved... and the two were lost in the moment.

_I have a confession, Eyes. That's why I came. I've fallen in love with you. Your eyes, your hair, your body, your soul, everything about you I love._

They didn't need words.


End file.
